


You Shook Me All Night Long

by dean_and_cas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Destiel - Freeform, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Rough Sex, Smut, human!Cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-10
Updated: 2014-08-10
Packaged: 2018-02-12 14:44:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2113860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dean_and_cas/pseuds/dean_and_cas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas wants to get some work done to their new house but Dean has other ideas..</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Shook Me All Night Long

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is my first fic so please don't judge me too harshly! Hope you enjoy lovelies <3

“Dean!” yelled Cas from the hallway of their new house, he had been wanting Dean to help him paint the walls so he didn’t have to continue looking at white walls, which he thought was worse than hell itself. Cas rolled his eyes at the groan that came from the living room and with a smile he said, “lazy ass,” and walked across the house to the living room and leaned on the door frame.  
Cas walked lazily up to the door frame of the room and raised an eyebrow at Dean who laid sprawled out on the couch, shirtless, beer in hand. Dean took in what was before him, Cas’ milky skin across his chest, just his black baggy sweatpants on, riding low on his thin hips. His hipbones perfectly defined and a dark trail of hair reaching from his belly button all the way past the hem of the sweats, the urge to follow that trail was constantly on his mind. “I’m mad at you,” Cas said playfully and walked across the room to Dean’s side and pushed slightly on his shoulder as to motivate him to come help him. “Okay, okay I’m coming,” Dean said as he drained his beer and stood up with a groan, Cas smiled, took Dean’s hand and turned to walk to the hallway, “But only because you’re too hot to say no too,” Dean teased as he smacked his boyfriend’s ass playfully. Cas laughed and turned to kiss Dean on his perfect pouty mouth and stopped much too quickly for Dean’s liking, “you’re terrible, mister,” Cas said quietly but smiling beautifully showing his perfectly straight, white teeth, looking up to meet the eyes of the taller man. Dean looked down at his boyfriend, his green eyes staring into Cas’ amazing blue eyes. Cas gave him a quick second kiss before he turned and walked the rest of the way to the hallway. Dean continued to stand still, checking out Cas’ ass, his dick twitching in interest. Dean smirked and followed Cas into the hallway, standing behind him and wrapping his arms around Cas’ thin waist, placing his chin on his shoulder and started to watch his boyfriend stare at the wall like it held the meaning of life, Dean smiled. Cas glanced at him and smiled, “We have to figure out what color to paint the wall, I have two colors that I bought, one for in here and one for in the bedroom, I think this one should go in the bedroom,” Cas said pointing to the burgundy swatch, “it’s fun and sexy, and I think it would be too much for the hallway. The tan should go in here.” Dean smiled because he couldn’t care less but Cas cares so much about making their house perfect, a home. “You’re the expert,” Dean says with a smile and kisses Cas’ cheek. “Well don’t you have an opinion?” Cas said turning to Dean, knitting his eyebrows together, Dean knew this was so much more than a wall color to Castiel. “Baby, don’t overthink this,” Dean said caressing Cas’ naked sides, placing his forehead against Cas’, Cas leaned into Dean’s touch, his lips separate and his heartbeat picks up just slightly. Cas moved in closer to Dean so that their bare chests were touching and wrapped his arms around his neck. Dean knew exactly how to make his boyfriend swoon and come undone at only his touch. Dean smiled because he knew exactly what he was doing to Cas, “now come on, we have some painting to do,” Dean said with a smirk, knowing how he was teasing Cas, refusing to give him what he wants. “Yeah, yeah, right,” Cas said quietly a little out of it from the eye sex that he was hoping would turn into more. Cas moved away from Dean and lifting up the tan paint, “hey sweetie, will you grab a butter knife so I can open this damn thing?” Cas asked looking back at Dean, catching him blatantly staring at Casiel’s ass as he bent over the paint can, “enjoying the view?” he teased Dean as Dean smiled hugely and blushed bright red with embarrassment causing his freckles to stand out even more and his beautiful green eyes to pop against the red flesh. Dean walked to the kitchen to grab the knife as Cas smiled at how adorable Dean was. “Here,” Dean said hand Cas the butter knife he asked for, Cas thanked him and returned to the paint. “Okay Dean, you can do the main wall and I’ll do the trim,” Dean replied by getting the roller covered in paint and starting to coat the walls. Cas had just started lining the white trim with painter’s tape when Dean suddenly stopped and stated “we need music,” and left without another word. Castiel smiled at Dean’s slightly ADD tendencies and continued to line the wall. Dean returned a few minutes later with an old radio in his hand, he set it down on the table and started searching for some music, after a while Dean found the classic rock station and smiled contently at the sound of some band that Cas had never heard of and then continued to paint the wall. The next song that came on sounded vaguely familiar to Cas and Dean groaned in pleasure when he recognized it, stopped what he was doing and started dancing around and singing to it in his wonderful, rough voice.

“She was a fast machine  
she kept her motor clean  
she was the best damn woman that I had ever seen” 

Cas couldn’t help but watch the display that Dean was putting on for him and when Dean saw Cas staring at him he grabbed his hand and made him dance with him. Dean pushed very close to Cas and started to run his hands down his body. Cas was already very turned on by the time Dean started to change the words to the song and sing to him.  
“He had the sightless eyes  
telling me no lies  
knocking me out with those american thighs!” 

Dean had started sing in his ear and at the last line he lifted Cas up by his thighs and pushed him up against the white wall. Cas wrapped his legs around Dean’s hips and Dean pressed his half hard cock up against the younger man’s and moved his mouth just under Castiel’s ear and went on singing quietly while trying to get some friction on his ever growing cock. 

“Taking more than his share  
had me fighting for air  
He told me to come but I was already there!”

Cas gasped and giggled at Dean’s sudden horniness but was then overcome with shock waves as Dean grinded against Cas’ now fully hard cock. Cas grabbed Dean’s face and dragged it over to his mouth, Dean was instantly licking his way inside Castiel’s mouth and exploring his mouth with his tongue. Cas ran his hands slowly up Dean’s face and grabbed a fistful of his hair and slightly tugged as he desperately moved up and down.  
Dean moved one of his hands to Cas’ ass and the other to his hair and tugged. “Fuck Cas...I need more,” he said breathless. Dean’s jeans felt more like a torture device at this point, it felt like his aching cock was trying to push itself out of the pants and he was so hard is almost hurt. Cas shook his head desperately, “yes...please, Dean yes.” Dean easily lifted Cas and walked into the bedroom as Cas kissed down his jawline and gently kissed and nipped at his collar bone. When Dean reached the bed he gently tossed Cas onto it, seeing just how tented the other man’s sweatpants were, “damn, you’re hard,” Dean said, stating the obvious. “I could say the same about you, hon,” Cas said as he glanced down at Dean’s cock. Dean laughed and agreed while he stripped as quickly as he could, his cock bouncing out of his jeans as he pulled them down. Cas couldn’t help palming himself through his sweats seeing Dean strip for him. When Dean finally lowered himself onto Cas Cas let out a sigh of relief being able to touch Dean again. Dean kissed down Cas’ body, paying special attention to his nipples which he sucked and licked as Cas groaned his name. Dean made his way down to the hem of the sweatpants and looked up at Cas, “hey Angel,” Dean said, his pupils blown and his voice rough with lust. Cas moaned at Dean’s pet name for him and struggled with forming words,  
“Yeah?”  
“I’m going to fuck you until you can’t walk tomorrow.”  
“Yes! Oh god Dean fuck me so hard I can taste you, I need you inside me.”  
Cas’ dirty talk made Dean impossibly harder when he finally pulled off his sweatpants. Cas loosely wrapped his hand around his cock and pumped slowly while Dean grabbed the lube from their side table. “Dean, hurry the fuck up, I need you,” Cas whispered as Dean groaned as he finally found the lube and bent over to give Cas a quick but hot kiss before squeezed a generous amount into his hand and slipping two fingers into Cas’ tight heat. Cas gasped and shook slightly at the sudden intrusion but was soon needing more than the two fingers scissoring inside him, opening him up. Cas lightly touched Deans jaw and he looked up at him, seeing his lust blown blue eyes and his face flushed by pleasure, “Dean...fuck me,” he said softly Dean nodded and lubed himself up before lining himself up with Castiel’s entrance and moaned loudly as he pushed slowly inside the other man. “Dean! Fuck! I won’t break, fuck me!” Castiel moaned at Dean, Dean laughed slightly and pushed harder until he bottomed out and quickly pulled out and slammed back in again, working up to a bruising speed. Cas moaned and screamed Dean’s name as he slammed into him, brushing his prostate with every push CAs screaming for him not to stop. “Baby I’m so close’” Dean moaned as he started rub Castiel’s dick with the heel of his calloused hand. Cas screamed Deans name with very breath as he sprayed his seed onto Dean’s tanned hand and chest. Dean pushed through Cas’ intense orgasm as he came into Castiel. Once Dean was finished he slowly pulled out of Castiel and laid down beside him, resting his head on Cas’ chest. Cas pulled his hand through Dean’s hair as he came down from his high, gasping to return his breathing to normal. With hooded eyes Dean kissed Cas lazily and asked what he through. Cas laughed slightly and said quietly, inches from Dean’s lips, “I think you should pick the music more often,” and he kissed one more time before he and Dean succumbed to sleep, gripping each other tight, the classic rock station playing quietly in the background.


End file.
